exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST
| image = EXILE - EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST cover.jpg|CD Only EXILE - EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST 2DVD cover.jpg|CD+2DVD | artist = EXILE | title = EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST | original = | type = Best album | released = July 23, 2008 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2002-2008 | genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 68:00 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = | chronotype = Album | previous = EXILE CATCHY BEST (2008) | current = EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST (2008) | next = EXILE BALLAD BEST (2008) }} EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST is the third best album of EXILE. It was released on July 23, 2008 in two editions: CD+2DVD and CD Only. First presses for both editions come housed in a sleeve case. It's the second installment of EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008. Editions * CD+2DVD (RZCD-45998/B~C, ¥5,184) * CD Only (RZCD-45885, ¥3,059) Tracklist CD # EXILE RELOADED # SUPER SHINE # MY FANTASY # STAY # Eastern Boyz 'N Eastern Girlz # New Jack Swing # EVOLUTION # SCREAM - GLAY x EXILE # 24karats -type EX- - Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC # Touch The Sky feat. Bach Logic # DANCER'S ANTHEM 2 # What Is Love # Make Love # My Buddy - EXILE TAKAHIRO + NESMITH, SHOKICHI (Nidaime J Soul Brothers) # So Special -Version EX- / EXILE ATSUSHI + AI # Manatsu no Kajitsu (真夏の果実; Summer's Fruit) (Southern All Stars cover) DVD ; Disc 1 * Video Clip # SUPER SHINE # 24karats -type EX- (Kodomo Version) - Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC (こどもバージョン) # 24karats -type EX- - Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC # EVOLUTION # Touch The Sky feat. Bach Logic # So Special -Version EX- / EXILE ATSUSHI + AI * Special Track # WE! - Nidaime J Soul Brothers * Making Footage # SUPER SHINE # 24karats -type EX- (Kodomo Version) # 24karats -type EX- # EVOLUTION # Touch The Sky # So Special -Version EX- ; Disc 2 # Exsamurai -Roku Motoki Jigoku Jou no Akira- (エグザムライ -六本木地獄城の章-) # Exsamurai Live-Action Edition Eastern Boyz 'N Eastern Girlz (エグザムライ実写版) Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 638,959* Trivia * The songs "STAY", "Eastern Boyz 'N Eastern Girlz", "New Jack Swing", and "SCREAM" are new recorded versions featuring vocals by TAKAHIRO. The album also includes four new songs: "SUPER SHINE", used as CM theme song for LUX Super RiCh Shine and as ending theme song for the TV show Adrena Garage, "MY FANTASY", used as theme song for the drama Lotto 6 de San-oku Ni-senman En Ateta Otoko, "My Buddy" used as theme song for the TV show SUPER SOCCER Plus, and the cover song "Manatsu no Kajitsu". * The album reached #1 on Oricon charts, and charted for 49 weeks. As it sold 609,536 copies in 2008, it become the #14 album of the year. It was also certified triple platinum by RIAJ. * The album have the same name as the group's third studio album EXILE ENTERTAINMENT. External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+2DVD | CD Only Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:EXILE Best Albums Category:2008 Releases Category:2008 Albums Category:2008 Best Albums Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Triple Platinum Certification